The Ex Factor
by BathshebaRocks
Summary: Sookie and Bill renew their love affair on her return from Dallas, but the effects of taking Eric's blood stay with her in ways she hadn't anticipated. Can she really be friends with Eric, and with Godric, and still be true to Bill? M rated from start
1. Chapter 1

**The Ex Factor Chapter 1**

_**A/N A sequel to "Living Dead the director's cut" **_

_**Sookie and Eric return safely from Dallas. Sookie is back with Bill, who to her surprise becomes friendly with Godric. .**_

_**Its my first serious attempt at an M rated story – I won't promise lots of lemony action, as its surprisingly hard to write, but hope you enjoy.**_

_**The characters belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris of course**_

_I was back in my hotel room in Dallas, but the atmosphere was suddenly very different. I felt excitement in the air but also a sense of danger.._

_I realised that instead of being wrapped in my towel as I had before, I was sitting naked in Godric's arms. His hands were on my breasts, flicking and squeezing my nipples. Eric was leaning against the shower wall watching, His eyes were dark with lust, he was fully aroused and gently stroking himself._

_Godric's hand moved down between my legs and began to arouse me. I leant back against his shoulder and closed my eyes. His other hand followed down, and his fingers were inside me, stretching me. I began to moan a little, he licked my neck and bit. I came suddenly, on an unexpected wave of passion. He licked the wounds clean. _

_With an effortless move he had me laid on the bed, my knees apart. "My child" he nodded at Eric. He needed no encouragement. Instantly he was between my thighs, sucking and licking at me. He was really very talented. I'd never experienced anything like this before. _

_Godric was sitting cross legged at the head of the bed. I stretched my arms out above my head, and he took my hands. My body was writhing with pleasure but Eric just held my hips as he brought me to release again. It was his turn to bite, this time on my inner thigh. He took only a little blood and sighed deeply._

_At that moment I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. "Eric, please" I whispered. He kissed his way up my body, lingering over my breasts until once again they were on fire. Then he was inside me, slowly at first. He was so big, I felt a little pain but it soon turned to pleasure as his thrusts became more urgent. I wrapped my legs around him, and pulling my hands free dug my nails into his perfect ass. I think I was screaming his name when finally we both came together. _

_Afterwards he held me tightly against him, kissing me passionately, on the mouth, then down to my neck, then back to my mouth. I kissed him back just as hard as I could. I was getting excited again. _

_As if he could read my thoughts, Eric turned me over so I was on my hands and knees. My forehead rested on the bed and Godric ran his fingers through my hair. This time Eric made no pretence of gentleness. He thrust into me hard and urgently. I didn't care, I just wanted him inside me, I couldn't get enough. Too soon we were both spent again. He pulled me down to lie on my side, my back pulled close against his chest._

"_Your turn Master?" Godric smiled and shook his head. I looked at him meaningfully, focussing on a particular part of his anatomy. He had given me pleasure and I wanted to return the favour. "I could…" I stammered a little "I mean, I've never done it before, but I could try…" Godric gave me an encouraging smile, the kind you would give a child learning to ride a bicycle for the first time._

_It was true, I had never, well, done this to a man before. I had once made a move on Bill, but he made it clear that he didn't approve, he obviously thought it was somehow dirty and degrading. With Godric, everything felt beautiful and suddenly I just knew this was what I wanted to do. I thought back to a book Tara and I had read in our teens. We had been babysitting for a young divorcee in Bon Temps who was known for her exotic tastes. We had found some adult books and magazines and read with a mixture of horror and excitement some of the things grown ups got up to._

_I realised Godric was naked, and ready for me. I started very slowly, he tasted sweet and smooth. Eric murmured words of encouragement. I licked and sucked him, gently at first, then more urgently as he tangled his hands in my hair. When he came I swallowed everything he had to give. He tasted salty and sweet and I just knew I would want more, once would not be enough.._

_When it was over Godric tucked me into the bed. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose. _

"_Beautiful" was all he said as they left the room together "Beautiful"_

Suddenly I was awake. I felt the heat of the sun. I was lying on a sun-lounger, on the sun deck outside a large house, next to a swimming pool. And I was completely naked.

After our return from Dallas, Bill had reluctantly agreed to spend time with Godric. I was adamant that I wanted to, and although he was clearly very unhappy about it, he obviously decided that it was safer to accompany me himself than to try to stop me. Which was why we had spent the night at Eric's house. And why now the Vamps were all dead for the day I was topping up my tan next to Eric's very luxurious pool.

I'd never sunbathed in the nude before. I felt a little shy, but the location was so secluded and had such high security that I felt completely safe. Luckily I had brought some sun-cream with me. Burning my most sensitive areas would not be a good idea.

I had been having erotic dreams about Eric ever since returning from Dallas. Once or twice I thought Bill suspected something. They had never been quite so detailed before though. I didn't realise you could do things in dreams that you'd never done in real life.

Rubbing the cream over my breasts I could feel myself getting aroused all over again. I slid a hand down between my legs and my thighs spread apart. I could feel myself blushing even though there was no-one around. Was I really doing this, in a public place. But desire overwhelmed me and I just had to carry on. Afterwards, feeling really overheated I dived into the pool. This was another new sensation and I took full advantage.

As the sun began to sink in the sky I reluctantly got out and showered. There was a huge open air shower next to the pool. Someone had very thoughtfully stocked a rack with high quality toiletries. The sort you saw in fancy department stores which cost more that I made in tips on a normal evening. Soaking in the luxury I took my time to shower, washing myself all over, and allowing myself just a little more enjoyment. Time passed so quickly that I was only just dry and back in my sundress when I heard movement inside the house.

Bill was first out. He was being ultra-protective and was rarely away from my side. He kissed me possessively. "You smell of the sun, sweetheart, beautiful"

"Yes she is, isn't she" Eric was a few feet away, and earned himself a fierce glare from Bill. "I hope you have enjoyed topping up your tan, Sookie, and made full use of my pool, and my shower" He had a lascivious look on his face that left me in no doubt what he was referring to.

Oh sugar, I thought to myself, turning bright red and burying my face in Bill's neck to hide it. Security cameras, of course he would have security cameras. Why hadn't I thought of that.

"Sookie, may I get you a drink, you look as if you need to cool down after your afternoon in the sun"

"Thank you Eric, I'll have a gin and tonic please", I said in what I hoped was my coldest possible voice.

Godric had discovered the wonders of the internet and was already busy on Eric's laptop. He was researching his own life history. Occasionally he would stop and recount stories to the rest of us, but most of the time he was completely engrossed. Bill had also developed an interest in computers which he just loved to show off, so it didn't take long for the two of them to get settled into their project.

I was quite pleased to be left alone with my thoughts. How could I have been so stupid. I'd heard of all the awful things that could happen to security camera tapes. It could end up on the internet, people I knew might see it. Eric was lying on one of the sun-chairs looking up at the stars so I took the opportunity to confront him

"Eric Northman, you will give me that tape or else"

"Or else what, dear one? Really Sookie, you are a terrible negotiator. You have no hold over me and you know it"

"I am not your dear one"

"You may think you can control what I am to you but you cannot control what you are to me"

I was going to have to plead with him, and I really, really didn't want to.

"Eric I couldn't stand it if other people saw it, I was just relaxing, I thought I had my privacy here"

"You do have your privacy. I have no intention of sharing that tape with anyone, it will be for my pleasure alone"

I was blushing again. I hoped it was too dark for anyone to see, although I knew Vampire senses were extremely acute.

"Of course I would willingly give it up, if I could exchange it for the real thing"

"In your dreams. I love Bill, you know that."

"Sadly for me, Vampires do not have dreams. I hope that you do though"

"If you're trying to make me really angry, you're going the right way about it. Its because I had your blood isn't it. Why didn't you warn me?"

"You have had Bill's blood. Did he warn you?"

"No he….." I tailed off, the memory of the dreams I had about Bill after I had taken his blood coming vividly to mind

"So its hardly fair for me to take the blame is it"

"Look you're right. I have no hold over you, but I have helped you out when you needed me, don't you think you owe me, just a little. Just promise me no-one else will ever know about the tape"

"Of course, why didn't you just ask for that in the first place. So are we friends again"

"We could be, if you didn't have to be so obnoxious"

"Sookie, you wound me. Now, how about we go and watch a movie and leave the boys to their computer games"

Everything in Eric's house was state of the art. I tried very hard not to let myself be impressed, but compared to my own little house, and even to Bill's which was frankly rather shabby, it was hard not to be. He had a room set up just as a home cinema with a huge plasma screen and surround sound.

He offered me the choice of film, although absolutely ruling out any chick flicks. Apparently Pam would make him watch them sometimes. I couldn't help but find he thought of Eric being forced to sit through Bridget Jones Diary very funny.

"Do vampires watch vampire movies?" it was such a dumb questions, but I was curious.

"Oh of course dear one. We need to be alerted if humans have found out any of our secrets, even by accident. Most of the early films were quite ridiculous of course. Apart from one German film "Nosferatu" I won't make you watch it tonight, but you might be interested one day. I believe that some of the more recent movies have helped our cause" I raised my eyebrows in question "they have helped accustom humans to the idea of our presence. After all, if we are really all like Brad Pitt, what is there to be scared of?" He laughed.

"So which is your favourite?"

"It was directed by Francis Coppola and starred Gary Oldman. I think it truly captured the reality of an endless existence, the sadness, the boredom" He sounded a little sad. "Would you like to watch it?"

I agreed and we settled into the very comfortable seats. Eric managed to drape a muscular arm around my shoulder, but I just ignored him. I knew I could scream if I needed to and Bill would be there before anything could happen.

We were interrupted by Bill half way through the film. He had had a call from Jessica. Apparently there was a problem with the electric circuits in his house. There had been a small fire and everything was dead. "Come Sookie we have to go, now"

Something about his tone of voice just got to me. "Bill, I'm fine, I can make my own way home later."

"Sookie" his tone was threatening, which just made me angry

"I'm watching a movie, with Eric, I've told you I'm fine. I'll see you later"

Eric was looking smug "don't worry old sport, I'll make sure she gets home safely"

Bill turned on his heel and left, clearly furious. This would mean another argument. Sometimes I did find his attitude a little wearing.

Eric had paused the movie. "So dear one, where were we?"

"don't you go getting any ideas. I'm just enjoying the film alright, so now you can start it right up again"

"Didn't you used to make out in the cinema when you were a teenager. I seem to remember it was quite a popular location for the young humans to get intimate"

"No I did not. If you must know, I usually went on my own. It's pretty hard to concentrate on the film, when all you can hear are the thoughts of everyone around you."

"We could make out." His hand trailed down and stroked my breast with the lightest of touches. "Eric, if you try anything I will leave right now"

"Bill need never know." He had shifted in his seat and was running his other hand up my inner thigh. The temptation was so strong. I had seen everything he had to offer in Dallas. I suspected that the dreams I was having about him would no way compare to the real thing. Show some moral fibre Sookie. I thought of Gran, and of Jason – as an example of how not to do it.

"Eric. If you don't take your hands off me now, I will never speak to you again. Believe me that is a threat that is completely within my control."

He faked an exaggerate sigh and backed off. "You can't blame me for trying. You are so beautiful"

"No I'm not, I mean I guess I'm pretty enough, but not beautiful"

"Your beauty comes from within"

What a corny line, I thought to myself. How many girls had he tried that one on.

"Lets just finish the movie, and then I'd be real grateful if you would drive me back to Bon Temps. I can do without another argument with Bill"

"One day Sookie, you will come to me. You will see Bill Compton as he really is, and you will be mine. I know this to be true"


	2. Chapter 2

The Ex Factor Chapter 2

Godric offered to drive me back to Bon Temps that evening. I found that compared to most Vampires he was quite willing to talk about his world. Most of them, even Bill and Eric, were reluctant to share too much. Considering everything I had done for them, I found their attitude pretty insulting.

"There are two factions now in the National Council. One wishes to dominate humans, to ensure our kind and our sympathisers are in positions of power and control, and make sure they work for us. The other group believe we should find ways to work together. There is a national summit soon, it will be crucial to find out who is stronger at present"

"I guess you are with the second group"

"Of course, and so is Bill. Eric probably favours the first, but he doesn't really care as long as he is left alone to run his business without too much interference"

"So what are you going to do?"

"There are a lot of Vampire undecided. It is such a short time since we revealed ourselves. They want time to decide how strong the Fellowship are. Many are just self interested, waiting to see how to get the best deal for themselves"

"Not very different from humans then"

"No not really. Anyway I hope to use my influence to win over some of the undecided ones. Bill is helpful. Although he is quite young and does not have a great deal of power, he is American which helps. There is a lot of suspicion of us older European Vampires. Besides having you as his human is a great help. Word of your bravery in Dallas has spread fast you know"

"So if I'm such an asset" I said with just a hint of bitterness "how come I don't get invited to these summits."

"At present they are Vampire only. Even Kings and Queens are not allowed to bring their human companions. But this may well change."

"Well I guess it means Bill needs to stay on my good side" I said trying to make a joke of it. Truthfully I wasn't happy to hear that I had become well known in Vampire circles. I couldn't see this being a good thing. And I wondered if Bill realised that I was such an asset to him. I knew he hated being weak in the Vampire hierarchy, what if he was just using me to help his own position?

I was silent for a while. I guessed that Godric was relatively new to driving. He drove almost like a human, and kept to the speed limit. I felt a lot safer than normal but it made for a long journey.

"Godric, can I ask you something" He nodded for me to continue

"It's about Eric" another nod

"Well, you know, ever since that first night at Fangtasia he's made it clear that he wants me. I know he has asked Bill to give me to him more than once. And he's said things to other friends of mine, Lafayette and Sam. I just don't understand why. I mean I know it amuses him to upset Bill, but it's a lot of effort to go to for such little fun. I'm not that special"

"You are more special than you know, my dear"

"Godric I'm a barmaid from the smallest of small towns. I don't even have a college degree. Okay I'm telepathic and I guess that's pretty rare, but surely its not such a big deal"

"I don't think it is just your talent that he wants you for. You are different, Sookie, I can feel it. Besides you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. These are qualities which he greatly values"

"Look I don't mind being friends with him. I quite enjoy his company, although I never thought I would, but I love Bill, I'm commited to Bill. Can't you convince him of that"

"And what if Bill were to leave you? Would you change your mind"

"Bill's not going to leave me. You've seen how he is. Sometimes he's even a little too possessive. You know he's even dropped a few hints about marriage, once the VRA is passed – nothing definite, but I'm sure that's what he's thinking"

Godric was silent, looking a little thoughtful.

"Well that would be good for the cause, you would certainly make a very fine couple. It could get good publicity for our side"

"I'm not going to do it for the cause. If I do it, it will be for me….well and Bill of course"

"So you're saying Eric has no chance"

"Well not while I'm with Bill. If something were to happen, well, I don't know, really I don't. He's gorgeous of course, and I'm sure he knows how to make a woman happy"

"Oh, yes. He is also very rich"

"Well that doesn't impress me at all, I certainly can't be bought like some of those fangbangers. No what really matters is to have someone who really cares for me. Most of my life I've only really had my Gran, and now she's gone I feel so alone sometimes."

"Do you not have parents, family?"

"My parents died when I was eight. They were crossing a bridge over the Red River when there was a flash flood. It was real unusual you know. It even made the local TV. Then there's my brother Jason, well you met him in Dallas. He's okay, but he is a little short in the brain department" Godric laughed in agreement

"I've got a few good friends, Tara, Arlene, Lafayette, Sam, but it was hard for me growing up. I couldn't shield out any thoughts. I just had to keep away from everyone. They thought I was crazy – most of them still do"

"So you need a lover who puts you first"

"Yes. I mean I'm not completely selfish. I know they might have other things to do, maybe even job, I don't expect them to spend every waking hour with me, but I need to know that I'm first in their thoughts, first in their heart. I'm just not sure Eric is capable of that"

We had reached Bon Temps and were turning into Hummingbird Lane. Godric drove up to my porch and came round to help me out of the car. He'd borrowed the Corvette, so I needed to be helped out.

He walked with me up the steps to the door. He took my hand and kissed it, then held it for a few moments. "Sookie, please believe me, I want you to find the one who will make you happy"

That was a bit mysterious but I brushed it from my mind. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for bringing me home. I'll see you soon I hope"

EPOV

As soon as Godric set off to take Sookie back to Bon Temps, I called Pam.

"Get me a woman, now, blond"

She arrived thirty minutes later. She was blindfold as they always were when I had them brought to my residence. She was naked under a thin coat. Leaving the blindfold in place I took her into the cinema. I had set up the film of Sookie by the pool on a loop.

Unfastening my pants I sat down and pushed the girl to her knees in front of me. I guided myself into her mouth, and held her head firmly establishing a rhythm which pleased me. My eyes never left the screen.

When I had achieved satisfaction I pulled her up and turned her around bending her over the seat in front of me. I thrust into her roughly without any preparation, banging her into the seat with every thrust. Her cries were more of pain than pleasure. I achieved another unsatisfactory release. Feeling guilty, I used my fingers to give her pleasure, forcing a little moan from her.

I leant my head down to her neck and bit hard. "No, please, you're hurting me" I continued to drink deeply until I was satisfied.

I rang Pam again to get a car to come back for her. "Make sure you glamour her thoroughly, I've been a little rough. You may need to give her some V to heal her"

"Really master, you should be more careful, there won't be any women left for you at the rate you are going"

"Just shut up and do it. If I want your opinion, I will ask for it. Anyway, has she not been well paid, she should know what to expect if she chooses to consort with our kind for money"

I carried the girl out to the gatehouse to wait for her car. "You can have her while she's waiting – just try not to be too rough" I said to the Were guard. It did help to keep him sweet with the odd little treat. A nasty smile played across his face "Yes, boss, anything you say boss"

"You bastard" I heard her scream after me as I walked back to the house


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: so Eric was a bad boy in the last chapter – and that was a mild version of what really happened. The True Blood Eric can be very bad though, as UK viewers will find out as we finally get Season 2 on FX! I hope his behaviour didn't upset you too much.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Much as I loved Godric's company, there were times when I regretted bringing him back to Louisiana. Those would be the times when I was lying alone in my bed in Bon Temps, missing the sweet loving which Bill and I used to share. Before I went to Dallas we had developed a comfortable little routine. We would meet up most evenings,. If I was on the night shift I would usually go to his place after work. He would have a warm bath run for me, and the bathroom lit with candles, or a fire in the living room hearth.

If I was working days I would get home before first dark, and Bill would come over to me. I would talk about my day, we would share the latest Bon Temps gossip. All those little things that normal couples do. Arlene was even happy for us to sit for Coby and Lisa, now she had decided that Bill wasn't about to have them for an early evening snack.

But ever since hooking up with his new BFF Godric (in their case the Forever being literally) he would take the opportunity of me being on night shift to go over the Shreveport and work on their little projects together. I would be left to come home to a cold, lonely and empty house.

If I had the day shift, or was off work I would usually go over to Shreveport with Bill. He and Godric had discovered a common passion for trying to find ways for humans and vampires to live together peacefully. Naturally this was a topic of some interest to me, so I would try to make helpful suggestions. Some of their ideas were just a little too worthy and high minded. Public lectures and the like. I thought they should build on things which were already popular.

I'd noticed that a lot of kids were fascinated by vampires, perhaps they could teach them a about history, they'd probably get more attention than the teachers did. And of course women's magazines just couldn't get enough. They needed to persuade a few more vamps to let themselves be photographed, maybe do fashion shoots for men's magazines. Of course Bill thought all this terribly trivial. I began to get a bit fed up with him putting down all my ideas.

I never thought I would say it, but if was even preferable to have Eric there, on the nights when he wasn't entertaining his public at Fangtasia. At least he paid me some attention, even if it was sometimes a little more than I could cope with.

One evening we arrived at Eric's place. I was completely exhausted I finally had a two day break after four really hard nights at Sam's. Bill didn't seem to notice that I could barely form a coherent sentence on the drive to Shreveport. Eric picked up on it as soon as I walked in the door

He sat down next to me on the couch and put an arm around me. "You're exhausted sweetheart" I had long since given up trying to stop his terms of endearment.

"Well I've worked four night shifts in a row, including Superbowl Sunday , it doesn't get more exhausting that that"

"Why do you need to work so hard, does Bill not take care of your needs?"

"It's the twenty first century, I can take care of myself. Its just that without Gran, running the house is hard"

"Has the money you earned in Dallas gone?

"No but I want to make sure I've got enough to cover my property taxes for the next couple of years, plus I've got no medical insurance and you know how expensive health care can be" stupid statement, he wouldn't know of course as Vamps don't get sick.

Eric just looked thoughtful. "Let me give you a massage, you'll feel much better"

"Oh, no" I had some idea of what a massage from him might involve, and attractive as that idea might be, I didn't want to lay myself open to temptation.

"Sookie, I am offering you a therapeutic massage, nothing more. It is a speciality of my country you know" I looked puzzled for a moment, then remembered, Sweden of course.

So I let him settle me on the couch, stripped down to my panties.. At least I was lying on my stomach. He produced some scented oil, which he began by rubbing into my back and shoulders. His fingers were cool and powerful, and soon all the tension was oozing out of my body. He massaged my head and neck then moved down to my arms and legs. He was, surprisingly, completely professional, but that didn't stop me from getting a familiar sensation as his hands travelled over my inner thighs.

When it was time to turn over, he produced a small towel to cover my modesty. He stroked my face with the utmost gentleness, and then my head and neck again. I honestly didn't want him to stop.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh I studied for a while, at night school, it's a very useful way to meet women you know" giving me an exaggerated wink.

I excused myself early that evening, and had one of the best night's sleep in ages. It was punctuated by at least one dream, or at least one which I could remember. It featured a massage, from a certain Swede, which went a little bit further than the real life experience.

Eric's therapeutic massage became a regular experience. As he got to know my body, he could always find the places where I was really tense and the places where I was most sensitive. I wondered at Eric being willing to perform such a task for a human, but he explained that he enjoyed the feeling of warmth of my skin under his cool fingers. I suspected he was getting a little turned on as well, but to his credit he never even tried to take things too far.

Meanwhile Bill and Godric were making great strides with their ideas for human/vampire relations. So much so that they were invited to go to the annual conference of the National Vampire League in Washington DC. I could tell that Bill was beside himself with pleasure although he tried very hard not to show it. I think he was fed up with being subservient to Eric, and thought he had the chance to prove that he could be important too. Unfortunately for me, with the conference itself, the pre-meetings, and some private business afterwards he was going to be away for over two weeks. It was the longest separation we had had since we met, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

The only positive side was that Tara had moved back in with me. It had taken her a long time to be able to cope with being in the house. She didn't tell me much about her time with Maryann, but I knew some really bad things had happened. Plus she had found and lost the love of her life. We were able to spend some really good girl time together. We had a whole two weeks where we wore our oldest most comfortable clothes, ate ice cream, watched plenty of old weepies. But much as I enjoyed the time together, I had to admit I was pleased to get the call from Bill to say he was on his way home

It was great to have Bill back. I was over at his house a few minutes after first dark. He had really made an effort with lots of candles everywhere, soft lighting, music, flowers and even some champagne for me. Jessica was nowhere to be seen.

As we made love it was as if he had never been away. He was gentle and tender, he told me how much he loved me, and how much he missed me. Everything was going to be back to normal. I wondered if perhaps I could teach him how to give me a massage after a hard day at work.

Then just before dawn the spell was broken "Sookie, darling, I've been invited to go to Europe for an international Vampire summit. It's a great opportunity for me. I'll miss you, you know I will, but really I can't say no"

I knew I should be pleased for him, but I was just plain resentful. This time he was going to be away over a month. "I promise I'll call you whenever I can. It will be a little difficult with the time difference – I think it will usually be lunchtime here when it is first dark over there. You know I would take you with me if I could, but I'll be so busy with the politics and all, we wouldn't get any time together. I'll make it up to you when I get back, and I'll be sure to bring you lots of presents"


	4. Chapter 4

Bill had been away at the international Vampire convention for a couple of weeks, and I was missing him badly. Mostly he was pretty good at keeping his promise to call, but it was usually only every three or four days. There wasn't a lot to say. He couldn't tell me much about what was going on at the summit, as it was all top secret. He didn't have much time for sightseeing. I shared the latest Bon Temps news but even from thousands of miles away I could tell he wasn't really interested.

That night I was surprised to get a call from Eric.

"Sookie, my dear, I thought you might be getting lonely without Bill. Would you like to come over one evening"

"That's really not a good idea"

"Why not, are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself in my presence"

"Eric, you know perfectly well that I can control myself. I'm faithful to Bill. Anyway I'm not lonely. Tara's moved back in with me, so I have plenty of company"

"Ah yes, your friend Tara. Lafayette's cousin is she not? I believe she had a lover who died recently"

I didn't ask how he knew about Eggs. Eric somehow seemed to have sources of information everywhere. He continued:

"There is a vampire new to my area, he's very charming, quite the gentleman. He's a musician. Apparently he was well known in his human life. I'm thinking of booking him for one of my clubs. Perhaps if your friend is ready for some company she might like to meet him. Call me if you change your mind. You know where to find me"

I didn't think Tara would be to keen. It had taken her a long time to get accustomed to Bill. She knew what Eric had done to Lafayette, which would surely count against him.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh just Eric, you know from Fangtasia" I tried to sound casual

"That would be Vampire Eric the murderer and torturer." Tara oozed sarcasm as only she could. "Sometimes I wonder about you girl, how can you even speak to such a monster. Lafayette is still having flashbacks you know"

I felt very guilty about that. I wondered if there was anything Eric could do to make them stop. I would have to ask him.

"So I guess you're not up for coming over to his place with me"

"Are you out of your mind, why would I want to meet him"

"Apparently he has a friend staying with him, who he thought you might like to meet. He's a musician apparently"

"Sookie, tell me you're not trying to set me up on a blind date with a Vampire, you know how I hate those bloodsuckers"

"Okay, bad idea. Don't you think it would be good to get out some time though. I mean we're both kinda single at the moment, and Bon Temps isn't really the best place to have a good time. How about we go to the Jazz bar in Shreveport, see this guy play. I know there'll be vamps there but I promise we don't have to talk to any of them, and if you don't like it we can leave."

Eventually Tara agreed, even if a little reluctantly. I checked out when the new guy was playing, and we both booked the evening off work. We decided to dress up just a little and gave each other manicures and pedicures before setting off in her car.

I scanned the bar as we arrived. There were a lot of humans there. Vampire bands were becoming very fashionable amongst people who liked their music a little alternative. Besides the pianist, Franklin Mott, turned out to be pretty special. He had been a jazz musician in New York in the twenties when he was turned. He had played with all the greats – Louis Armstrong, Billie Holiday, Duke Ellington, Ella Fitzgerald. A waitress came over to us, "are you Miss Stackhouse and Miss Thornton? There's a table reserved for you. What can I get you to drink?" Tara gave me a meaningful look as we were led to our table. It was one of the best in the bar, with a great view of the stage.

As we watched the show, I could tell Tara was trying not to be impressed, but it was hard. Franklin Mott was a really handsome guy, well Vampire. Even sitting at the piano you could tell he was tall and slim. He had a dark fine featured face, and a beautiful smile, which he turned on her more than once. She looked away but I could tell she was blushing just a little.

I was so engrossed in the music that I didn't notice a large figure pulling up a chair to join our table.

"Have you missed your massages" He leant down to kiss me on the side of my neck, his cool lips lingering.

"Yes thank you, they were very relaxing" I was trying not to sound enthusiastic, it felt too much like being unfaithful to Bill

"Well at least I have had my home movies to enjoy" I gave him a look of pure disgust "don't worry, my darling, I haven't shared them with anyone, not even Godric. I have every intention of keeping you to myself"

He turned his attention to Tara who was giving him her best full on scowl.

"Miss Thornton, I know you have good reason to dislike me, I am sorry that I had to cause such distress to your cousin, but he did break our rules, I couldn't avoid punishing him"

She looked as if she was going to say something then thought better of it.

"I will try to make it up to him if he will let me. Now would you permit me to introduce you to my new pianist. He is most eager to make your acquaintance"

Tara looked reluctant but I knew she wanted to. I gave her a little nudge and whispered to her "go on, what harm can it do"

As Franklin sat down to join her at the table, Eric offered me a hand to join him on the dance floor. The DJ was playing old big band classics, in keeping with the musical theme for the evening. Eric was a wonderful dancer, but I tried not to let him hold me too close.

On the drive back to Bon Temps Tara seemed quite enthusiastic about her new friend. "Considering he's a Vamp, he's pretty cool" Well for Tara, that's enthusiastic. "Sugar, would you mind if I invited him over to our place sometime" Well, of course I could hardly refuse.

Before I knew it, they were inseparable. I was worried it was too soon for her and she was being caught on the rebound, but I knew that interfering was a bad idea. Every free evening she had she would drive into Shreveport. He was giving her some singing lessons. She had a powerful natural voice, and with a little guidance I knew she could be really talented.

He even let her sing with his band, which she was really enthusiastic about. It seemed there was nothing like applause to make her feel good. Occasionally she would bring him home with her. I had to admit I felt a little jealous as they sat on the couch hugging and kissing. And I needed earplugs when they finally made it to bed. But mostly she would go over to Shreveport and stay overnight. Apparently he had a fancy apartment in a new light tight high security block which had been developed for Vampires.

Which is how I found myself alone in the house when Eric came to call. He had flowers. "I thought you might be lonely. I'm sorry I didn't expect your girlfriend to take to Franklin quite so enthusiastically"

"No neither did I" I said with the merest hint of bitterness in my voice. I was tempted to leave him there on the porch, but he was right, I was feeling lonely, and neglected, and in need of some company.

So I let him in, I went back to sit on the couch and motioned to him to take a chair, but he ignored that and sat down beside me.. I didn't resist when he pulled me in against him. His hands found my neck and shoulders and began to massage, then he gently stroked up and down my arms. I was becoming used to his touch, and the feelings it stirred up in me, but I couldn't let myself feel comfortable with them

"So how are you Sookie?"

"Fine" I lied

"You're a terrible liar, you don't sound fine to me. Now tell me, really"

"I guess I'm lonely. I miss Bill, I miss my Gran, I miss my old life"

"Your old life?"

"Yeah, you know before, we, before. Okay it could be dull, but at least I knew where I stood, now I'm just confused"

"And Bill is the one you need?"

"Well he's always there for me" Eric snorted at that

"and he's saved my life, and he loves me, that's the most important thing of all"

"And for this you are willing to overlook how dull he is, really Sookie he has no sense of humour at all, I don't know how you can bear it."

"Yes but he's kind, and he's trying so hard to keep his humanity"

"Not like me you mean"

"I didn't say that"

"The thing I really can't understand Sookie, is how you are willing to stand up to me, but you let him try to control you, speak for you. Is this what love means to you?"

"Eric I am not having this conversation with you. I love Bill and that's all there is to it. There is nothing you can do to change that"

It was my turn to change the subject "Have you heard from Godric, is the European summit going well?"

"Yes I believe it is. It will be a great step forward if we can persuade all the European countries to accept our kind and to give us rights as the Americans have"

"I didn't know they hadn't"

"I'm afraid most Americans are remarkably ignorant of the outside world, this saddens me. Some countries accepted us immediately. Sweden of course" unmistakable pride in his voice there "other Scandinavian countries, Britain, Holland, Germany. But the latin countries would not, France, Spain, Italy. And certainly not those in the east. I think we will win over at least all of western Europe. I would love to travel again, revisit some of the places where Godric and I lived. You would love Europe Sookie, the cities, the beauty of the countryside…." His voice trailed off

He leant his head down to kiss my hair. Then his hands were on my stomach, sliding underneath the strappy sleep vest I was wearing.

Every sensible thought in my head was telling me to pull away. And every sensual feeling in my body was just giving in to the pleasure. He moved a hand down to slip inside my baggy sleep pants. I had lost control of my body, my legs parted to allow him easy access

Eric turned me effortlessly so I was straddling his lap. He bent down to kiss me. For a few moments, I gave in to his kiss, savouring every moment of it, feeling the warmth spreading through my body. I let him pull me closer, I could feel his arousal, I could feel mine. I trembled with anticipation, and fear.

"I can't force you Sookie, you must come to me of your own free will". His voice brought me back to reality. The image of Bill came into my mind. What was I thinking of, letting Eric get this close to me.

I pushed against his chest. "I'm sorry, Eric, I can't do this" I forced myself to stand up and walk over to the window. I stared out for a while, I could feel Eric watching me, but he remained silent. I turned to face him

"Please don't think badly of me. I'm not trying to be a tease, really I'm not. I guess I do have feelings for you, but I love Bill, and he loves me"

"Oh yes, he certainly does" said Eric in a cruel tone of voice. "He's always ready to claim you as his, and speak for you, and try to keep you hidden away from the real world"

"That's not fair, he's just trying to protect me. You don't realise how scary your world can be for a human"

"Of course I realise, and I also know that he cannot protect you if that is what you want. He is not strong enough and not powerful enough. It is because he knows this that he had to over-react to everything"

His words hit a sore spot. Bill could be very controlling, and he did try to speak for me. I ignored them "Eric, you told me in Dallas that you didn't know what love meant, that you were not capable of it. I don't expect you to understand how it feels to have someone who really cares about you, who is ready to die for you" He looked at the floor, and I turned back to the window.

Another long silence followed. Finally he stood up and stood behind me, just a little too close. He leant down and kissed behind my ear, and then my neck. He knew just how to send the shivers through me.

"I don't think you are a tease Sookie, You are loyal, it is a quality I value more than anything. I hope that one day you will be this loyal to me. I will just have to settle for being friends, if you will allow that." I smiled, and nodded my head.

"Good, now I must return to Shreveport. I will just have to satisfy myself with my home movies" He left with a big smirk on his face. I stood staring after him for some time. How had I got myself into the situation. When I was with Eric, the temptation to give in to him, to live out the dreams, was so strong I could hardly bear it. But I did love Bill, and I was sure he was the right one for me.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ex Factor – chapter 5

Bill certainly did his best to prove how much he had missed me when he returned from Europe with a whole crate of gifts. There was fancy perfume, some exquisite lace underwear, and a selection of jewellery. Bill hardly ever bought me presents so I was impressed, and I made sure he knew it by putting on a fine show with my new underwear.

The one good thing about Bill going away was that the reunion sex was always really spectacular. He was even a little more adventurous than usual, normally he was strictly a missionary position kind of guy. Emboldened I began to kiss my way down his chest and stomach. There was something I really wanted to try out, I'd done it in my dreams, but never in real life and now was the perfect opportunity. I was shocked when Bill gripped my shoulders and pulled me back up to him. "Sookie please, you really don't have to do that, it is unladylike, slatternly" "I'm sorry, its just that I thought guys really liked it? "Not from their wives, Sookie, it is something only a whore would do"

I was doubly shocked. Firstly that he was referring to me as his wife, which I quite liked, and secondly that he was such a prude, which I didn't.

Bill was keen to show me pictures of the European convention. They were all loaded on his laptop. Frankly once you have seen one meeting or formal social event, you've seen them all. However I did notice a tall, attractive brunette woman, with very striking dress sense who appeared in a lot of the photos, and often seemed to be standing quite close to Bill.

"Wow, she's beautiful" I said "who's she" There was just the slightest hint of a pause before he answered. I'm not sure why I even noticed it, perhaps something about his body language. "Her name is Lorena, she was a member of our delegation"

He changed the subject just a little too rapidly, telling me about some of the sightseeing he had managed to fit in. "Paris by night Sookie, truly it is the most romantic city in the world. Perhaps one day I will be able to take you"

For the next few days Bill devoted himself to me. We made love over and over, in his bed, in the bathroom, on the rug in front of the fire. I felt so completely fulfilled that I didn't even dream of Eric. Bill came to Merlotte's when I was on nights, and was waiting for me at my house when I came home from the day shift. He was interested in my day, and happy to share all the local gossip. I fell in love with him all over again. I knew he was still busy with NVL business but at least he waited until I had gone to bed.

All it took was one phone call to shatter my happiness. A woman. A strong southern accent, but a false one I was sure: "May I speak with Bill please"

"Why sure, who may I say is calling"

"It is Lorena, now run along and get him like a good little human"

Bill must have heard, he was at my side instantly snatching the phone. He said nothing, just listened with a serious look on his face, then put it down. "I am sorry Sookie, I have to go to Baton Rouge. Will you lock up after yourself please. I should be able to call on you tomorrow" and without further explanation he was gone.

As I went round to turn of the lights, I realised the computer in his study was still on. I didn't like to touch it, but I took a look at the screen. His e-mail inbox was open. I'm not very computer literate, but Sam had shown me how to use e-mail to place orders for the bar. I noticed that most of the messages were from Lorena.

When your mother tells you that reading things you shouldn't will only hurt you, listen to her, she's right.

The messages were reliving a passionate love affair, Lorena in particular liked to recount every tender moment in the most intimate of detail. Bill was a little more reserved naturally, but made it clear that he had been right along there with her, enjoying every moment. I think the one that made me the most angry was her describing how she had slipped out of her chair and under the table in the middle of a fancy formal dinner and, well, pleasured him.

I left the computer on, but locked up the rest of the house and went home. I was very glad that Tara was in Shreveport for the night. I just couldn't face anyone, I threw myself on the bed and cried my heart out.

Getting through work at Merlotte's the following day had to be one of the hardest things I'd ever done. Everyone knew that Bill was back from Europe, so they were all asking after him. Even with my years of practice giving nothing away it was real hard. My 'crazy Sookie' smile was plastered on so tight that my face hurt.

I made no effort to contact Bill. I didn't even go near his house to check if he was back from Baton Rouge or wherever he was. I knew he would come to me eventually and I really wasn't looking forward to it.

It was a few days later when I came home from a late shift to find him sitting on my porch swing.

"You haven't come to call is something wrong?"

I just ignored him and went to put my key in the lock. I thought if I turned to face him I would probably just burst into tears and I really didn't want him to see how much he had hurt me. Bill stood and put his hand on my arm. I kept my face to the porch door.

"You saw the e-mails on my computer" It was more of a statement than a question

"How could you do it Bill. You told me that you loved me, that I was the only one for you"

"Sookie, I know it is hard to understand but Lorena is the one who made me Vampire. She will always have a hold over me"

"enough to force you to have sex with her"

He looked at his feet, unable to meet my eyes "She has always loved me. Even after I left her more than eighty years ago, she wanted me back"

"And of course you just had to give in. You couldn't even do it somewhere private. For fuck sake Bill, you let her go down on you in public, in front of everyone." He stared at me, obviously shocked by my coarse language. I never swore like that, it was a sign of how angry I was. "And I know that everyone in the Council knows that I am your human, apparently I count as one of your assets. What does this make me look like. I thought I was important to you"

I thought he was going to fall to his knees, but he stayed upright, though unsteady, supporting himself against the door.

"Sookie, my darling, you know that I love you. Lorena means nothing to me, it was just sex, while I was away from you"

"I'm sorry Bill. I truly loved you, a part of me always will, but I have to have trust, without that there is nothing. Now I am sorry but I am going to have to rescind your invitation. Please do not try to see me."

How could a love affair that had begun so passionately end with just a few short sentences? As an invisible force moved him back down the porch steps I stared after him, tears in my eyes. Maybe if I had more experience in relationships I could have coped with betrayal, could have given him time and forgiven him. But it was all too new, too raw.

It wasn't just that he had broken my trust, but he had humiliated me in front of the whole Vampire world. It was a world I had been sucked into, not entirely of my own free will, but it was a world I was part of now. All I could think of was that every Vampire I met would be laughing at me, or even worse, pitying me.

Maybe this was my chance to make a break from the whole supernatural world. Of course it would be kind of dull going back to being crazy Sookie, small town barmaid. But at least I wouldn't get attacked, or get my heart broken. There would be things I would miss, but I had learned my lesson.

The next night I came home to find that Godric had taken up the position on my porch swing. For once I was not happy to see him.

"You know about Bill?" He said simply.

"You knew, didn't you, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not my place. However if you had not found out I would have forced him to tell you the truth.

"What is the truth? He said he loved me, that this Lorena, whoever she is, means nothing to him"

"I believe he truly does love you Sookie, but you have to understand the strength of the bond between the Vampire and their maker. And Lorena is very unusual. She truly loves Bill. I do not believe she will ever let him go"

"So if I stayed with him, I would always be in competition with her"

"Well unless you staked her of course. But then you would suffer a heavy punishment so I would not recommend that" A flicker of a smile crossed his face, but he suppressed it quickly

"Listen Godric, I appreciate you telling me the truth. Now you should know that I've decided to keep out of anything to do with Vampires or any other supernaturals. It just causes me too much pain, one way or another."

"You are sure about this?

"Yes. I mean I'll miss you, really I will. And I guess I'll even miss Eric, pain in the butt that he is, but that's my decision"

"In that case I will leave you. Good luck Sookie"

The next few weeks were hard. I told Tara, Lafayette, Arlene and Sam that I had split up with Bill. Bill himself tried to come to Merlotte's a couple of times but Sam let him know in no uncertain terms that he wasn't welcome and after that he stayed away.

I signed up for lots of extra shifts. I needed the money, and at least it kept me busy. The raw grief began to fade a little. Tara was great, when she was around. Having suffered her own terrible loss, she had some idea of what I was going through, and now she was involved with a Vamp herself she was a lot less hostile than she used to be.

I had tried to convince myself that the single, celibate life wouldn't be too bad. Perhaps I could become a Nun and go and do good works for poor people somewhere, or stay in Bon Temps and become a crazy old cat lady who all the kids threw stones at. Neither prospect was very appealing, but what alternative did I have?


	6. Chapter 6

The Ex Factor Chapter 6

I managed to stay out of the supernatural world for all of three weeks. One evening I came home from work to find a message from Godric on my answerphone. He sounded serious, I took the number and called him back

"Sookie, my dear, it is so lovely to hear from you"

"Your message said it was urgent"

"Nan Flanaghan is honoring us with a visit, she has asked to meet you."

"Do I have to? you know how I feel about that woman"

"As do we my dear, I have no reason to be her friend, but she is powerful, it would not do to snub her, and she is most insistent that you are present"

"Eric is hosting a party in her honour at his residence"

"I bet he's loving that" I said sarcastically

"He has Pam making all the arrangements. Would you be able to stay overnight, things may go on quite late?"

I checked my calendar, I would have to swop shifts, but that would give me a nice three day break. Underneath my reluctance though, I felt a throb of pleasure. I had missed Godric, and I guess, much against my better judgement, I'd missed Eric as well.

The day before the party a package arrived for me. A beautiful lilac chiffon dress. It fitted perfectly, hanging just above the knee, and showing just the right amount of cleavage. I wondered who had bought it. There was a note in the box

**Dear one**

**I hope you will not be offended by my gift, but I know you will want to look your best. **

**-E-**

As he had gone to so much trouble, I thought I should make the effort. I packed the finest of the silk lingerie that Bill had bought me from Paris, a satin nightgown with matching robe, and a new animal print bikini. It had a halter top which was very flattering if I said so myself, and high cut bottoms which showed off my legs.

I'd booked a manicure and pedicure at the beauty parlour in Bon Temps, and I made an effort with my hair. I couldn't find any jewellery which was really good enough for the dress, so I left my neck bare. The only thing which spoiled the effect was arriving in my old car. For the first time ever I wished I drove a fancy car like all the Vampires seemed to do.

The guard waved me in with a rather nasty smile. He always managed to make me feel nervous. He must have alerted the house, as Eric was waiting to greet me at the door. He was looking even more gorgeous than usual, in tight black leather pants and a casual red silk shirt. I swear his eyes lit up a little when he saw me.

"Sookie, darling, you look wonderful. Shame about the car though, you should really let me buy you something decent" I swatted his arm. "There's nothing wrong with my car"

"I'll remember that when you call me to rescue you from Highway 71 one night" He laughed and some of my nervousness seeped away.

"Now, before you meet the guest of honour, I think there is something missing, follow me" He set off up the sweeping staircase. I was reluctant but he turned and held his hand for me to follow. He had picked up my overnight bag.

"Don't worry dear one, I'm not planning on anything untoward, not yet anyway" His fangs ran down as he grinned at me. Leading me into the guest bedroom he moved quickly to the dressing table and picked up a box.

I tried not to look impressed but its not often I get to wear a necklace that must be worth a seven figure sum. Apparently it had been a gift from an eighteenth century Russian Princess, in gratitude for service rendered. I made an unconvincing protest, but I had to admit it set off my outfit wonderfully. Rising to my toes I brushed a light kiss across his lips. Eric tried to hold me closer but I pulled away "sorry – I don't want to ruin my make up" Luckily he thought that was funny, and offered me his arm.

We walked down the staircase for all the world like Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara. I'm not one to let myself be impressed by fancy clothes and fancy houses, but I felt really special, a glow of pleasure warming my whole body. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Eric turned and gave me his most brilliant smile.

The living room fell silent as we entered as everyone turned to look at us. I guess we were a pretty striking couple. Nan strode across the room. To my amazement she greeted me with air kisses on each cheek.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is such a pleasure to see you" It's lucky I have years of practice of hiding my feelings. I gave her my best false smile. "thank you, you're very kind."

"Now there are a few people I need to introduce you to" she prised me away from Eric's arm and toured me around the room. There were guests from all over the country, most of them in some kind of positions of power. "This is Sookie Stackhouse, you have heard of her bravery in Dallas" was her standard introduction.

After half an hour of that I was beginning to show the strain, I shot a pleading look at Godric who came over to rescue me. "I'm surprised Bill and Lorena aren't here" I said with more than a hint of bitterness. "Oh they were on the guest list, but we removed them. Lorena was not pleased"

The rest of the evening passed pretty much in a blur. Franklin was there, providing the music, so I had a chance to catch up with Tara. She was the only other human present. Eric had thoughtfully ordered a little buffet for us and some champagne. Somehow we managed to get through two bottles. I think she drank more than me, but as the guests left I realised I was feeling the effects just a little.

I sank down on the leather couch and kicked off my shoes sighing with relief. Before I knew it, Eric was sitting beside me, massaging my feet. I closed my eyes and sighed again, this time with pleasure as his strong fingers released all the pain and tension.

"You were magnificent tonight, dear one, you outshone everyone in the room"

"I think that would be the priceless diamonds, Eric" I said trying to make light of his comment. "Speaking of which, you'd better have them back, I don't want anything to happen to them"

"Let's relax in the hot tub. I know you are going to disappoint me and say you have brought swim wear." I laughed and ran upstairs to change.

Eric and Godric exchanged stories about the guests, some of them very rude and all very funny. I was worried about Godric though. He didn't seem himself. I caught Eric giving him a look of concern. "You look pale, Master, you should feed"

"I am alright, my Child"

Well he didn't look it "Godric, please, let me…"

"Are you sure, my dear, it is really not necessary"

I nodded, and he eased himself out of the tub, and settled on one of the sun-loungers

I settled on his lap and bent down to kiss him. He returned my kiss with such tenderness and just a hint of sadness that I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I pulled away and arched my neck. It was a little painful when he bit, but as he began to drink, a warm sensation flooded my body. I could feel myself becoming aroused. After only a few moments, Godric pulled away. He gave me a strange look. "That was …intoxicating…. my dear" Probably the champagne I thought.

I realised that Eric was staring at us with his fangs fully extended. Slowly he pulled himself out of the tub and walked towards me. Taking my hands he lifted me to my feet, then bending his head to mine captured me in a passionate kiss. I was still aroused from feeding Godric, and couldn't help myself responding. I could tell that he was too, as he slipped his hand down my back to pull me up against him.

He moved his lips to whisper in my ear "Please Sookie, do not deny me" I wasn't sure whether he was asking to feed on me, or something more, but the combination of champagne and sensuality made it impossible for me to refuse him. I was trembling with desire as he laid me gently down on the couch, deftly unhooking my top as he did so. He knelt beside me, stroking his hands down my body, and lowering his mouth to kiss my breasts.

I arched into his kiss and couldn't help uttering a little moan. My bikini bottoms disappeared, and his fingers found the heat between my legs. My heart was racing, and my breathing heavy. I just wanted him, right there.

"Sookie," his mouth was against my ear "are you sure you want this. I will not force you"

"Eric, please, yes" I couldn't say any more. Instantly he was on top of me, I gasped as he entered me, taking a little time to adjust, but as he increased his pace, my excitement grew, I couldn't stop myself from moaning and crying out his name.

He kissed my neck, and I arched to give him access "do it" As soon as he bit I reached my climax. It was the most powerful sensation I had ever felt. It went on and on, and I never wanted it to stop. I felt Eric reach his completion, and he sank down by my side, pulling me close.

I buried my face in his neck. I didn't want to see his face. A wave of sadness washed over me. I was sure this meant nothing to him, it was just sex. I couldn't stop the tears leaking from my eyes. Eric must have sensed them. He pulled me up and looked in my eyes. "Sookie, darling, what's wrong. Did I hurt you, was I too rough"

"No of course not, you were wonderful, its just…….I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid"

"tell me"

"I know you don't love me"

He was silent, thoughtful

"I'm just a conquest for you"

Anger flared in his expression "Sookie, my lover, please do not think that for one moment. You are so much more to me. It is true, I am not capable of love. But I will care for you, I will protect you, I will always be there for you, I will give you anything you need, what more can I offer?"

"I need to be able to trust you, I need to know that I come first" I paused "I don't mean I need to be more important than Fangtasia, and your other businesses, and Pam and Godric" I blurted out in a hurry, not wanting to appear too demanding "but I won't share you with the fangbangers, truly I can't"

"And truly you will not need to. I do not need them, Sookie. I promise you will be my only lover, my only human"

He reached me a robe and gently wrapped it around me. "Come, let us go to bed"

The next day I had to get up and back to Bon Temps for the night shift. Eric had given me a little of his blood before leaving me at dawn, so most of the soreness and tiredness had gone. I was reluctant to leave though. Eric had left a note by my pillow

**My lover**

**This is just the beginning**

**-E-**

EPOV

It was the night after the party, the night after Sookie had finally given herself to me.

I was lying by the pool with Godric. Sometimes we spent hours looking at the stars together, as we had in our younger days.

"Things have gone better than I expected, you have done well my Child"

"It was so easy to play on Compton's weaknesses, his insecurities"

"Getting him recognition from the Council was a masterstroke if I say so myself. Once he was drawn in I knew he would begin to neglect her"

"And ensuring Lorena was included in the delegation to Europe. I think she is the only Vampire I have ever known to suffer from unrequited love"

"I think my skills at seduction deserve some recognition" I was a little put out at Godric taking all the credit for the success of our plan

"I never doubted you Child, your success with women is legendary after all"  
'She is no ordinary woman, she was more of a challenge than most"

"That is true, and you must remember your pledge to me. You must not hurt her, she is too precious to us. I need you to bind her to you, permanently, but she must stay of her own free will"

"Of course, Master. I can never pretend that I love her as Compton seems to do. But I will care for her, protect her, try to make her happy"

"Let us hope that is enough. Above all you must not neglect her. He will try to win her back. Do not give him that opportunity"

"I am worried about you Master, you seem ….tired"

"It is true, I am tired of this life, this existence. I had meant to end it in Dallas, but Sookie persuaded me to stay just a little longer. Now I know that was for a purpose. I have left you someone who will care for you. You will not be alone"

"She is human, her life will be so short"

"Remember she is part Fae. You need to find the Prince, Niall Brigant. He is the most senior of their race still on the earth. He will know her parentage. True Fae are a long lived race, you may have her for more time than you expect. And with your blood you can maintain her youth and beauty"

"I suspect she has powers that none of us are yet aware of. You must both use your powers wisely. Promise me this"

I felt bloody tears pricking my eyes. After a thousand years the thought of losing him was terrible to me. I would think of some way of making him stay.

"I promise Master"


	7. Chapter 7

The Ex Factor Chapter 7

It was three weeks since I had taken Eric as my lover. On the night of the party, I had honestly expected it to be just a one-night stand, or a weekend at most. I knew he wanted me, and a mixture of loneliness and champagne that weakened my resolve. That night I had wanted him so badly that all reason and sense went out of the window

I thought that once he had achieved his conquest he would be satisfied, but I was wrong.

He called me every night of the following week, usually just as I was getting ready for bed. He would describe all the things he wanted to do to me, if only he was there. How he would kiss me, and stroke me, and ….well you can guess the rest. He was insistent that I see him as soon as I had a free evening. I wasn't sure it was a good idea to start getting involved so soon after breaking up with Bill, but Eric could be very persuasive.

Being with him I felt good. It wasn't just the spectacular sex. He had a wicked sense of humour, but he could also be thoughtful. He had seen so much in his thousand year existence so his conversation was certainly never dull.

We started to establish a comfortable routine. Sam had very reluctantly allowed me to work all my shifts Wednesday to Saturday, sometimes doing double shifts if I needed to make up the time. I was so exhausted that all I did was eat and sleep when I wasn't at work. But then on Sunday afternoon I could drive over to Shreveport. I made sure to always be there before Eric rose at first dark. We would then have three whole nights together.

We'd watch movies in his home cinema. I don't know how, but he always managed to have copies of the latest releases – originals too, not pirated. Sometimes Tara and Franklin would come over. He would play piano and I would dance with Eric or Godric. Tara would join us on the dance floor, or sing. I could almost imagine we were a normal couple hanging out with our friends.

However our evenings ended up, they generally started the same way. Eric was always incredibly horny when he rose for the night. Wherever I was in the house, he seemed to have an inbuilt 'SookieNav' which could find me. I would spice things up by finding different places to wait for him.

He insisted on buying me fancy underwear. When I protested that I didn't want him to buy me presents he countered that it was for him, not for me. I had no answer to that. Sometimes I would dress up, just to give him a little more of a challenge, although there was always the risk that he would just tear the clothes right off my back. He was always demanding and passionate the first time, but my anticipation would build as the sun set, and I waited for the sound of him leaving his day time resting place, so I was always ready. Afterwards he would be more tender and loving, kissing and stroking me, and making sure I had as much pleasure as I wanted.

Honestly whatever he did, I just couldn't get enough. He'd had a thousand years of practice, and when it came to sheer ecstasy, he was the master.

Leaving him on Tuesday mornings became harder and harder. He would have been happy for me to move in with him, but I knew it was too soon, I still hadn't really recovered from Bill breaking my heart. I wanted to keep some semblance of independence. Besides I didn't want to give up my family home and I needed money for the bills.

What I enjoyed the most when we were together, was just sitting in the hot tub with Eric and Godric Eric would slip his arms around me and hold me against him, sometimes bending down to kiss my neck or nuzzle the sensitive spot behind my ear. Just sharing that closeness with him was almost as good as sex.

The two of them would tell me stories of their adventures together. I wished I had the skills to capture them in writing. They had crossed every continent, fought in great battles, dined with kings and princes (and slept with quite a few queens and princesses of course) Eric's particular favourite was his romance with Queen Elizabeth 1 of England. It lasted for many years, and according to him she was a wild cat in bed. Funny how those scenes never made it into the movies.

Godric was insistent that I should forgive Bill, and accept him as my friend.

"Do I really have to, I just can't face him"

"Sookie, sooner or later you will have to face him, and to forgive him. He does truly care for you"

"yes but why" I was sounding like a sulky two year old but I didn't care. Eric had a look of total disgust on his face which matched my feelings

"Your destiny was set when your telepathy was first revealed. You are tied to our world now, and you need whatever support you can get. Compton is young, and weak"

"and stupid" Eric butted in, but Godric ignored him and carried on

"but he will be loyal to you, and if you ask him he will be loyal to Eric also. To be blunt, you are going to need as many friends as possible on your side"

Funnily enough I didn't find that very reassuring. But I could see his point. My Gran had always said you should be friends with your neighbours, you never knew when you would need them so I decided I would take her advice.

I had never had to deal with an ex-lover before and it felt very uncomfortable when I came home from Merlotte's one night to find him sitting on my porch swing.

"If you tell me to leave, I will go"

"No it's alright. Bill Compton, won't you please come in"

"Thank you Sookie. You must know that I will always love you" I looked away feeling uncomfortable "But I know now that you are bound to Eric and I will never come between you" He was taking this remarkably well, which made me suspicious

"Has Godric been to see you?"

"Yes. He believes that you and Eric are destined to be together. That is why he did what he did to bring you together" I was going to ask what he'd done, but thought better of it. Some things you are better off not knowing

"and he has convinced me that my duty lies elsewhere. Truly Sookie, I hope to find a woman one day who I can love. If she is only half the woman you are, I will be satisfied"

"What about Lorena?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. It was a low blow when he was being such a gentleman. "She has caused enough trouble for me. I shall stay out of her way. Perhaps I shall be forced to stake her myself" He forced a laugh. I knew this was hurting him.

"Bill, I really appreciate you saying all this to me. You'll always be special to me. I hope we can be friends"

"Perhaps Sam will allow me back in Merlotte's. I do find myself lonely sometimes"

I said I would speak to Sam, and within a few weeks he was re-established as a regular. It took me a little longer before I could feel comfortable when I saw him sitting in my section. Bill never had the most cheerful of expressions, but sometimes he would look even sadder than normal, and I would start to feel guilty about hurting him.

I was pleased though that he began to be accepted by the other patrons. It started with a nod of recognition, then he would sometimes be included in the conversation, or asked for his opinion on some local controversy. Eventually though he got his own nickname: VB (for Vampire Bill) which is the greatest compliment that the population of Bon Temps can bestow, and which proved he had really made it.

Nothing could have prepared me for the greatest shock which Godric was saving for me. Even now, I don't think I have fully come to terms with it.

Godric was looking paler and weaker as time went by. He rarely fed, despite Eric's encouragement. One evening, he looked so bad, I knew I had to offer him my blood.

"Sookie, when I said before you were intoxicating, I meant it not just as a compliment, it is true"

I looked at him confused. "Sit down my dear, I have something to tell you." He took my hands in his

"Sookie have you ever thought you may be more than human"

"No" I was shocked, and a little offended

"I mean I know I have my telepathy and all, and some people think I'm a bit crazy, but really. I know I'm not a Vampire, or a shifter, surely there aren't any other supernaturals waiting out there"

"There are many supernaturals that humans know nothing of. The Fae are an ancient race, once many in number but now only a few remain. They are beautiful, and long lived but can be cunning and vicious"

"Fae" I repeated blankly

"You humans know them as Fairies, but believe me they are nothing like the characters in your children's tales"

"But how can I be a Fairy"

"Oh you are not full blood, believe me if you were Eric and I would have drained you dry long ago, Fairy blood is intoxicating to us" I shuddered "No, someone in your family, your mother, grandmother or great grandmother must have taken a fairy lover. I do not think it can go back further than that or I would not be able to sense it"

"But that's ridiculous." I thought of my mother and my Gran, I couldn't imagine either of them being unfaithful, the very idea was ridiculous. Yet Godric was obviously deadly serious.

"There is one who knows. Eric will need to arrange for you to meet him to find the truth"

"So, what does it mean? Do you think it explains the telepathy?"

"Possibly, I do not know. It means you could well live much longer than a normal human. Full blood Fae can live over 1000 years. It certainly explains your beauty"

"and my irresistible attraction to Vampires" I added with just a hint of bitterness

"No I do not think it explains that"

It was an awful lot to take in.

As I thought about it, the effect was to bring me closer to Eric. Even when I was with Bill I had always tried to avoid the thought of getting old, of what would happen when I started to lose my looks. Bill might have stayed with me, but I was sure Eric wouldn't. I had pushed the thought to the back of my mind, but every now and then it would pop out and worry me

Now I had a whole different set of things to worry about. I wasn't sure how I would cope with the possibility of living for a hundred years or more, seeing my friends die around me, but at least if I had Eric it would be easier.

I think Godric must have sensed this, as a few days later he had his next little surprise for us. I realised by now this was all part of a carefully constructed plan on his part.

He sat Eric and I down on the couch and took the seat opposite, for all the world like a stern father and two naughty children. "I want you to be formally bonded"

Eric looked surprised at first, then thoughtful. I just looked confused.

"This is our equivalent of a human marriage, but once entered into it cannot be broken except by death"

"That's a pretty serious commitment"

"Yes it is, and I know you need time to think about it, but consider my dear, you know now more than ever that a human partner will never satisfy you."

"So tell me more about what it means"

"It means that no other Vampire can claim you as theirs, even one more powerful than Eric. You cannot be forced to leave Eric against your will. If anyone were to try, they would face the Magister. If one of you calls the other must come to them. You are sworn to protect each other against any enemy. Whoever harms one harms the other.

"However the bond can be flexible. You can take temporary lovers if you wish. You do not have to live together" Very convenient for the Vampire, I thought, but didn't say it.

"Sookie, if I had more time I would say take years to think about it, but I am growing weaker, and nothing can stop it"

"I thought a Vampire lived for ever"

"Its true there are one or two very old Vampires, but it depends on how strong your original maker was. Mine was only a few hundred years old when he made me, so I inherited that weakness. Two thousand years is a long time, though. Too long, I think. But this is the reason I need to ask you to consider this bond so soon"

I turned to Eric to ask what he thought. "I trust my Master, if he thinks is the right course of action, then so do I. Sookie, you know that I wanted you from the first time I met you. For some time I didn't even know why. I tried to deny that I had any feelings for you, but truthfully you affect me more than any human woman I have ever known.

I clearly remember the first time I realised this. You had been treated for the Maened attack and Bill had given you his blood to complete your healing. I watched as you looked at him, and said 'thank you'. That look in your eyes, the love that you had. For the first time in hundreds of years I was jealous. All I could think of was how I wanted you to look at me like that"

"Is that why you insisted on taking me to Dallas?"

"I had already decided I needed you to help find Godric, but until that moment I would have been happy for Bill to accompany you. It was only then that I decided I needed to find out more about the woman who could have this effect on me"

I won't deny I was moved. I knew Eric had wanted to have sex with me from the first time we met, but the idea that he had feelings for me, was quite strange to get used to.

It was so much for me to think about. I spent sleepless nights going over it all in my head, unable to make a decision. Could I really spend an eternity with Eric. I wouldn't be so bad if there was the option of divorce but that didn't seem to work with a blood bond. And Godric clearly didn't have much time. The decision would have to be made.


	8. Chapter 8

After several sleepless nights, I decided I would have to speak to Godric. I rang him to ask him to come over to Bon Temps.

The first thing I wanted to know was what Bill meant about Godric's part in bringing Eric and I together. He confessed that he had arranged for Bill to be invited to the national and international conventions, and for Lorena to be in the European delegation. But no-one had forced Bill to get together with her, he had done that himself.

"I hope you do not blame me too much my dear. I knew Bill was wrong for you, that one day he would hurt you, I just hurried it along a little. You are so loyal, and so kind that I knew you would stay with him just so you didn't hurt him."

"I just don't understand how you can be so sure that Eric and I are destined to be together. I know there is good in him, but he can also be cruel and vicious"

"He hurt your friend Lafayette it is true, but remember that his crime was most grievous. Draining Vampires for their blood is one of the greatest threats to us. Your friend exploited a new and weak vampire, he was selfish and cruel."

"He didn't kill the Vampire though"

"No my dear, you obviously don't know who did"

I looked at him

"Your brother, Jason and his woman"

"No, no, I don't believe you, he would never do something like that. He can be pretty dumb but he's not a killer"

"We think it was the woman Amy, and she is now dead, but your brother was involved, yet Eric has spared him, for your sake"

I was silent for a long time. Part of me couldn't believe it, but I knew Godric wouldn't lie, and Jason could be very stupid where women were concerned. I always thought there was something about Amy that I didn't like.

"What about the other man, Lafayette saw him tear a man limb from limb"

"Yes that was possibly an over reaction. But this man had murdered three Vampires and a human in a fire"

So he was the man who I thought had killed Bill in the fire. I remembered how angry I was then. If it had been Bill who had died in the fire I would happily have torn the arsonist limb from limb myself.

"It's just so soon." I said, moving on to the issue which really concerned me.

"I know, you will have to trust me. Sookie, many others are already aware of your gift. You know that word of your bravery has spread widely in the Vampire world. It is only a matter of time before others find out about your Fae heritage. You have to have someone who can protect you, there are very few who are strong enough"

"Yes, I know that, but its not a good basis for a relationship"

"Look into your own heart Sookie, what are your true feelings for Eric"

"Well, I like his company, and he makes me laugh, and I feel good when I'm with him. But how do I know these feelings will last?"

"Relationships have to be worked at, whether human or Vampire. You will have disagreements, fights even. Sometimes you will make each other very unhappy. But I can see the essential connection between you. Do not ask me how, I cannot prove it. I just know"

So there it was. I could leave myself weak and vulnerable in an increasingly scary world. Or I could tie myself forever to a man I hardly knew, because Godric knew it was the right thing to do.

"I hope you are right, I really do"

"So do I my dear, but if I am wrong it would be the first time"

All very well, but he wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces.

So a few weeks later I found myself alone with Pam, getting ready for the ceremony. This was not entirely a welcome surprise. We hadn't spent a lot of time together, and we certainly weren't close. She'd brought a full length white lace gown, which showed signs of having been altered for more than one wearer.

"This looks like it's out of the wardrobe department for 'Bride of Dracula'" I joked.

"Well that would be about right then" there was not a trace of humour in her voice. I decided not to comment on the small brown spots which looked suspiciously like traces of blood

"So do I get tied to an altar like a sacrificial virgin?"

"I don't think they tie you up" uh-oh not entirely reassuring

"You don't have to go through with this you know. I really don't understand why Eric thinks it's necessary. He has had plenty of human women before and has never felt the need to complete a blood bond to them"

"Well I guess you'll just have to ask him, won't you" I was getting pretty fed up with her attitude. "Look, Pam, I don't know what the proper term for our relationship is going to be, but we are both going to be tied to him from now on one way or another, so I think we need to find a way of getting along, don't you?"

She acknowledged my comment with a curt nod, and proceeded to manoeuvre me into a white lace corset, which she laced up just a little too enthusiastically. She handed me a pair of white hold up stockings to put on, and then helped me into the dress. It was low cut, and with the tightly laced corset underneath the overall effect was to give me a very prominent and very exposed bosom.

Eric was certainly appreciative. I could have sworn his eyes lit up, but it could have been a trick of the light.

I was surprised to see what looked like a bed prepared in the middle of the living room, it was draped with white lace, and covered in rose petals of the deepest red. Bill was there, another surprise, and Tara. I was beginning to feel very nervous. I could feel my throat get dry.

I had prepared a pledge for Eric, which Godric had helped me with, and I knew he would have one for me. Apart from that Godric had been very secretive about what the ceremony would involve. He was taking the part which the Minister would take, and was dressed in a long white robe. Eric had a white suit of an old fashioned design.

Godric motioned to us to approach him, and Eric took my hand. So far, so traditional.

"My children, have you agreed to this bonding ceremony of your own free will" I nodded, and glanced at Eric to see him do the same. "Yes Master" he said.

"I call on you, Eric Northman, to make your pledge"

Eric had memorized his

"Sookie Stackhouse, I freely enter into this blood bond with you, taking you as my life partner. I will take no other mate, while we both live. I pledge now in front of my Master and these witnesses to honour you, to care for you and protect you" Then turning to the others

"witnesses know this, whoever harms her, harms me. Whoever is her enemy, is my enemy, her debts are my debts, and her friends are my friends."

I had tried to learn my pledge but had to glance down at the card in my hand several times.

"Eric Northman, I freely enter into this blood bond with you, taking you as my life partner. I will take no other lover, while we both live. I pledge now in front of these witnesses to love and care for you. Witnesses know this, that whoever harms him, harms me, and whoever is my friend is his friend"

"Now my children we will consummate your union" double uh-oh. I think I recognized that word from my 'Word-A-Day' calendar. They surely didn't mean we were going to do this in front of Bill, Pam and Tara.

Sure enough, Eric positioned himself on the bed, unfastening his pants and pulling me towards him. I didn't have the hinderance of wearing panties, so he was able to lift me up easily. Nerves had made me dry up, not just in my throat. He must have sensed this, as he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, darling, it will be alright. The others know what to expect, they won't be shocked I promise you" He bent down and kissed my breasts, then slipped a hand between my legs so he could stimulate me. Gradually I felt the familiar excitement begin to course through my body. Slowly he was able to enter me "relax for me darling, just relax"

Godric was standing over us, a small but elaborately carved knife in his had. "Sookie, I must cut your neck so Eric can drink. It will hurt a little"

Actually it hurt like hell, but as Eric began to drink from me, the pain turned to pleasure. The process was then reversed. As I latched on to his neck, and the power of his blood coursed through my body, I could feel myself relax even further, allowing him to fully enter me, and begin to move inside me.

I moved my lips from his neck to his mouth, and we tasted each other's blood. The kiss deepened, the passion built between us. Our surroundings, the presence of the others seemed to fade away as we focused entirely on each other.

Afterwards we held each other tight for a few moments, then Eric helped me off the couch, before rearranging himself and rising to stand beside me.

Pam and Bill approached, each bowed to Eric, then took my hand and kissed it: "Master, Mistress" they repeated.

Tara came over and gave me a big hug "Wow Sooks, that was full-on, are you okay girl?"

"I'm fine"

It's not what I had dreamt of for my wedding day when I was a little girl, but then, not much about my life was turning out as I had imagined.

_**Author's note: there is another fan fiction story (I think its on the SVM site) in which Eric and Sookie have to consummate their bond in public. In that story its done in front of a large crowd. I hope my version is different enough not to seem like plagiarism, but if not, I apologise.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe he's left me"

"He's left us, Eric, but he's left us together"

Godric had finally carried out his plan, half an hour ago he had met the sun. Now I was trying to find some comfort to give him. It was Eric as I had never seen him before. All the outer shells, pride, power, strength, were stripped away leaving someone vulnerable, almost human.

His skin was blistered – he had insisted on staying to watch from the living room. I had begged him not to, but he insisted. Bloody, red tears ran down his face. I held him, stroking his hair

"Baby, I'm here for you. It's gonna be okay, we'll get through this. I love you"

And at that moment I truly did, without any of the doubts I had before.

He raised his head and looked up at me "promise you won't leave me"

"Of course Eric, you know I will never leave you of my own free will. I said I love you and I mean it, Now you must take your rest. Take a little blood it will help you heal"

He shook his head, but I held my wrist up to his mouth. I winced at the pain as he bit. He took only a little "Thank you Sookie, you know I……..well you know…."his voice tailed off. I smiled and leant down to place a tender kiss on his mouth "yes I know baby"

I left him slipping into his daytime rest, and went to sit upstairs. I should be exhausted but the emotion of the night was keeping me awake. I sat on one of the sun-chairs, staring at the spot where Godric had left this earth.

* * *

Godric had confirmed his plan to us a few weeks earlier. Eric's anger was powerful and terrifying. There was nothing human about him at that moment, and I could clearly see the creature that could tear a man limb from limb.

"Master, you cannot do this, you cannot leave us. I will not allow it"

"My child, I can and I will. I have been too long on this earth, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You no longer need me, you have each other"

Eric opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. "Come Sookie" He got out of the tub and gave me his hand. It was an order not a request.

He took me to bed, but there was no tenderness or gentleness in his manner. He thrust into me hard, with no preparation. I cried out in pain. He was taking all his anger at Godric out on me. When he had finished I buried my face in the pillow to hide my tears. He left the room without a word.

A few moments later I was aware of another presence. Godric sat down beside me, gently stroking my shoulder and back. I realised that with his acute hearing he had probably heard my screams from downstairs. "I am so sorry, my dear, this is my fault. It was too soon to tell him. Can you forgive him?"

"I don't know, he was so brutal. I just never realised….."

"what he was capable of" Godric finished the sentence for me. "You will change him Sookie, you may not believe it but your goodness, your kind heart will win him over. It just needs a little time. Now let me give you a little of my blood. It will heal your pain" He left me to cry and to sleep.

The house was quiet when I rose, sunlight filtered in through a small gap in the shades, just enough for me to be able to see. There was a note on the kitchen table, next to the coffee maker so I would be sure to see it first thing.

**Sookie, my dearest love**

**Please forgive me. I did a terrible thing last night, I let my anger get the better of me. I know that I hurt you. It will never happen again.**

**-E-**

I wondered if he had written it all himself. I was tempted just to leave, but knew that would just make it harder when I did have to face him again.

I heard the bolts click back and the heavy metal door swing open as Eric and Godric emerged from the daytime rest. Eric at least had the grace to look shamefaced, hanging his head just a little as he approached me. He sat down beside me and took my hand "forgive me" he said simply. "Look I know you were angry and upset, but Eric, if that ever happens again, I will walk away, bond or no bond"

"It will never happen again, I swear" He bent to kiss me gently on the cheek. I took his hand and held it for a few moments, then raised it to my lips and kissed his palm.

"Well children, now that you've kissed and made up, lets go out dancing" Godric's jollity was quite out of character for him. I suspected that he had been more worried than he let on about what had happened.

The short time we had left together was strained. Eric was unfailingly kind and gentle with me, as if desperate to make up for what had happened. He barely spoke to Godric though, and often couldn't bear to sit in the same room as him. I was sad for them both.

I knew when the day arrived as I woke with a sick feeling in my stomach. Tonight Godric would meet the sun.

When my Gran died, I had wished with all my heart that I had some warning. I thought of all the things I had never said to her. Now I realised that having he chance to say goodbye didn't make it any easier. I ordered some flowers to scent the house, and made sure that I looked my best for when they rose.

At nightfall, only Godric emerged from the hiding place. I walked over and kissed him. "Go to him, try to calm him for my sake"

I went down to the safe room, to find Eric sitting on the edge of the bed, arms resting on his knees with a blank expression on his face. He didn't react as I walked over and kissed him on the cheek, stroking his hair.

"It's insanity" he burst out suddenly

"Eric, it's his decision. If his time has come then you have to accept it"

"I can't accept it, I won't"

"This isn't about you, it's about him. Can you really not bring yourself to be there for him tonight, when he needs you"

"He doesn't need me, if he needed me he would stay"

"Eric, you know that isn't true. You know he loves you. Please don't hurt him like this"

I turned to leave the room. Slowly he rose to his feet and followed me up the stairs.

Godric had turned on the music system and chosen a selection of dance tunes. "Come my dears. I do not want my last night to be sad. Sookie, will you dance with me?"

Eric watched us silently as we moved gently around the dance floor. After a few songs Godric motioned to him "Your turn"

A song from an old movie my Gran used to watch on TCM came on. The one where Harrison Ford and Kelly McGillis dance in the barn. I danced close to Eric, singing along with the chorus

"But I do know that I love you,

and I know that if you loved me too

what a wonderful world it would be"

"You know," said Godric "in all my long existence there are two things I am most proud of. The first is when I saw you that evening on the battlefield. You were so brave and strong, I knew I wanted you as my companion. I have never told you this before, but I was responsible for your fatal injuries. I distracted some of your men, so that your enemies could reach you. Can you forgive me"

Eric let go of me and went to kneel at Godric's feet. "Master the night you made me Vampire was the start of my true existence. I will never forget it, I will never forget you" then after a pause "what is the other thing?"

"My part in bringing the two of you together. I was sorry to have to hurt Compton in the process, but he was not worthy of Sookie. You are the finest Vampire I have ever known, you truly deserve her. This is my legacy to you"

"Sookie my dear, I have a legacy for you also." He produced a small cardboard box and handed it to me.

Inside was a small tiara. It was made of the most delicate threads of gold, encrusted with precious jewels like small flowers. I was speechless for a few moments.

"It was made for Eleanor of Castile, wife of King Edward 1 of England. They were famous for the strength of their love. She bore him 16 children and it was said that he never took another woman until after her death"

"It must be priceless?"

"Yes of course, I acquired it after the King's death. His son was weak and could not control his own court so many valuables went missing."

"I have another legacy for you" He handed me an envelope "I have transferred the contents of all my bank accounts into your name. I know that it is important to you to retain your independence, and this will help"

"Godric, its too much, you shouldn't"

"and who else should I leave it to. Eric is quite rich enough, he wants for nothing. You have made me happier than any human I have ever known. You deserve this"

I was too moved to speak. We were all silent for a long time. We could feel the dawn approaching.

"Sookie, I would like you to take a little of my blood. You and Eric will face many challenges in the years to come, this will help protect you." He sat me against him on the couch and bit into his wrist. I sucked hard, feeling the power of his two thousand year old blood soak into my body. "I have preserved some for you, if you are ever in need of real strength it will help you"

"Now, my time has come"

He took off his shirt and walked out on to the deck, the first hint of dawn just lighting up the sky. He stopped to embrace Eric, whose eyes were already glinting with the red of bloody tears. I followed him out.

"Do you believe in God Sookie?"

"You know I do"

"How will he punish me"

"He does not punish, Godric, he forgives"

"I hope for forgiveness"

"Are you very afraid"

"No my dear one, I am full of joy"

He turned to take my hands in his "Promise me you will care for him"

"I love him" at that moment, I was completely certain "I love him, Godric, nothing will change that"

He smiled at me, a gentle peaceful smile, as he turned away from me. The sun was just beginning to lift over the horizon. Blue flames spiralled from his body. They grew in strength, engulfing him. Then suddenly he was gone.

Tears were streaming down my face, as I turned to walk back into the house. Eric was standing by the open door. His skin was beginning to blister. The strength of Godric's blood enabled me to pull him to the door which led to his daytime resting place. I pushed him through and shut it behind us.

"It's just you and me now baby, just you and me".

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

_**Dear Godric fans, please don't hate me. I'm sorry I let him meet the sun, but I needed the dynamic to bring Eric and Sookie together.**_

_**Dear Eric fans. I know he behaves very badly in the middle of this chapter, but that's what he's like. You may wonder why Sookie forgives him, but she forgave Bill much worse.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and flagged it as a favourite. I have an idea for an extra chapter, but what I would really like is to get some feedback on the whole story, what was good, what didn't work so well. So please leave me a review or PM and if I get enough I'll post the final chapter!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I've been inspired to add another chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I'll take this story further – I'll leave it open for now.**

Most of what people say about Vampires, it isn't true. Like the idea that they have no feelings and are incapable of emotion.

Eric had sunk into what could only be described as a deep depression. He rarely fed, lost all interest in sex, stayed in his downstairs resting place for most of the night. I was trying my hardest to be there for him, but he wasn't making it easy. He barely spoke two words to me on most evenings.

When he did emerge I would sit with him, holding his hands or stroking his hair, trying to find some way to connect to him. I knew what it was like to suffer terrible loss. I remembered how I felt when my Gran had been murdered. I hadn't wanted anyone with me, had spent hours just lying in my bed. Eventually it had been Bill who had brought me out of it, but somehow I didn't seem able to do the same for Eric.

I spent many hours on the phone to Pam. She was equally despairing, although for different reasons

"Honestly Sookie, he is so bad for business. It's near impossible to get him out of his office. When he does come out he just sits glowering at everyone. He's upsetting the staff. We've lost two barmaids this week. And takings are down. The tourists like to be scared, but he's just downright miserable."

I persuaded her to come over to Eric's. Even her presence had no effect. Her attempts to tease him just resulted in a bad tempered snap. I was pleased to have the company though. I try to be cheerful, but it was beginning to get me down.

We would swim together in the pool. Pam found my insistence on a bikini highly amusing. Like most Vamps she had no time for false modesty and always swam in the nude. I was tempted, but knowing that Pam preferred the ladies made me just a little wary.

Eric approached so silently that I was only aware of his presence as he made a perfect dive into the pool, streaked through underwater and emerged at the other end, resting against the wall, with his elbows hooked over the side.

I tried to match his grace as I got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around me. I walked round to sit next to him. slipping an arm around his waist and bending to kiss his shoulder and his neck. "It's good to see you baby, how are you doing?" I leant against him, reaching my hand up to stroke his wet hair.

He didn't react, just sat impassively, his face a blank. His next movement was so unexpected that I didn't have time to prepare. I was underwater, swallowing and choking, I began to panic until Pam's small strong hands pulled me out.

"I told you not to call me 'baby'" Eric's voice was arctic.

"I'm out of here" I grabbed a dry towel and stomped off up to the bedroom, Pam following.

"I really wonder if I've done the right thing, bonding with Eric. Do you think Godric was right about this?" I was slamming clothes and toiletries into my overnight bag.

"I've never seen him like this before. I know he can be …challenging…." Pam searched carefully for the right word to use "but this is different. He's so …cold"

"I've tried so hard Pam. I've been here for him. I've tried to remember how I felt when my Gran died, what would have given me comfort, but nothing seems to work" I felt myself getting more and more angry. I knew he would be able to hear every word I said. "I just can't believe he can be so cruel, and so selfish. Doesn't he know that I'm hurting too, the bastard." I was warming to my theme now. "He's not the only one who misses Godric. Well he" I raised my arm and pointed in the direction of the pool "can just go fuck himself" I felt a surge of energy through my whole body. There was a crash as a large vase, which was set in front of the window in the direction of the pool. Pam and I stared at each other for a full thirty seconds wondering how that had happened.

"Perhaps a little space would be a good idea. Leave him alone. I suspect he will realise that he misses you when you are gone."

It was good advice, and after the trick he had just pulled I was too angry to stay with him anyway. Pam gave me a hug as we walked to our cars. For someone as undemonstrative as she is, that really meant something. "Sookie, he will see reason eventually. He needs you, and he knows that. If you need to talk, please call me"

"Thank you Pam, you've been very kind. I really appreciate it you know"

"Well what are sisters for" she walked away laughing.

Two weeks. Two weeks of misery, of cursing Godric for getting me into this mess. Cursing Eric for getting me to fall in love with him. Cursing the bond. Cursing whichever of my relatives had given me the fairy blood. At least I kept my resolve. He was going to have to come to me and apologise. And if he didn't, well I tried hard not to think about that.

I can't deny there were evenings when I wanted more than anything to go to him. Being apart made me realise just how much I missed him. It wasn't just the intimacy, but the time we spent talking. He had seen so much of the world; he was endlessly fascinating. Surprisingly for a Vampire he had a wicked sense of humour, one which I shared. To make things worse, I knew now that I loved him. Knowing that he was capable of deep feelings, of vulnerability, had finally banished my doubts about whether I had done the right thing.

I could see now that what I had felt for Bill was just infatuation. The excitement of meeting my first Vampire, of finally finding someone I could take as my lover, someone whose dark brooding good looks matched the ideal I'd dreamt of as a teenager. All this had blinded me to the signs that he wasn't right for me.

Every night when I got home from work I would shower and change into one of the fancy nightgowns Bill had brought me from Paris. It gave me hope somehow, that tonight would be the night he would see reason.

If I wasn't careful I would end up like that character in Great Expectations, the old lady sitting in her wedding dress, in her decaying house, waiting for the lover who was never going to come.

I watched a lot of old movies those two weeks, sad films, romantic films, doomed love. I was so engrossed that I didn't hear the knock on the door when it came. I barely had time to compose myself and he was in the room, standing so close I could smell his cologne.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Eric I love you, I don't have to forgive you"

He was silent for a long time.

"So why have you come now, what's changed?"

"I've missed you, I've been lonely" He sounded as if he was surprising himself.

"What have you missed?"

"Oh, your laughter, your love of life, the smell of the sun on your skin, the way you give yourself to me so completely"

I blushed and looked at my feet

"You don't realise Sookie what that means to me. When we make love you give me everything of yourself and take everything of me. It feels so ….complete, so whole. You think I see women as conquests, but mostly that's how they see me. They just want to have sex with a Vampire, or see if I really deserve my reputation, or be able to boast to their friends."

I laughed, you could almost feel sorry for him, Eric Northman, sex object.

"I'm serious"

"I know, I'm just having a hard time picturing you as the innocent victim of all these voracious females" He laughed as well at that thought. It was so good to hear that sound, finally a sign that I had my old Eric back.

"I'll do anything you ask"  
"Can I call you 'baby'?"

"You can call me anything you like as long as I get to hear your voice"

"Honestly Eric, you don't have to do anything, just having you here is enough. I've missed you too you know."

He pulled me into his arms and began to kiss me. "so what have you missed?" his lips moved down to my neck, and he nibbled softly at the point where he would usually bite "tell me Sookie, my lover" I couldn't speak, I sighed softly as be moved down to kiss the top of my breasts, his hands sweeping down to pull me against him. I squeezed my hands between us, and unfastened the button of his jeans, pulling on the zipper and pushing them down.

With that fluid movement of which he was the master, he managed to remove my nightgown and pull me down so I was sitting astride him in only my panties. I moaned as I rubbed myself against him. It felt so good to be back in his arms again. Jeans and panties followed the rest of our clothes. I was desperate for the feel of him inside me, I didn't want to waste time with foreplay. Eric groaned as I guided him into me "Sookie, my lover". I moved against him, hard and fast, rushing to my climax. We could take it slowly later, right now I just wanted to be connected to him again,

"I never want to argue like that again.'

Technically we hadn't argued, he had sulked, but it wasn't the time to point that out.

"You know we'll argue, how couldn't we, you're so stubborn, arrogant, high handed"

"And I suppose you're Miss Perfect?" He sounded a little offended

"No of course I'm not, I know I can be irrational, impulsive, soft-hearted.

I guess its because we're such opposites that we are bound to argue sometimes."

"Perhaps that's why Godric thought we were right for each other?

"Perhaps. All I know is that as long as the making up is always as good as this, I won't complain."

"I know I behaved badly, that I hurt you."

"You were upset, I know how much Godric meant to you"

"That's not an excuse"

"I hope you've apologised to Pam as well, she's very upset about the effect you've had on the takings at Fangtasia"

"She told me in no uncertain terms. I've had to promise to be on display four nights a week for the next month, and in my leather trousers"

I had to laugh at that "Well that will certainly get the tills ringing"

"Sookie, there is something I need to ask you. I want to prove that I do truly care for you." He reached into his jeans pocket and produced a small box.

My heart started to beat so hard, I thought he could see it in my chest. "I thought perhaps if we married in a human ceremony, would you like that?"

It would be nice to have some photos I could show in public.

"Eric, please don't feel you have to do this just for me. If my Gran were still alive, I'd feel differently, I'd want to please her, but really its just a formality. Besides,

Pam will be furious, it will ruin your image"

"Do you really think I care what Pam thinks. Besides she can be your Matron of Honour, and help Tara throw one of those 'showers' I hear the women talk about"

"Whatever you decide I'd like to you have this ring" He handed me the box. The ring was thick for a wedding band. It formed the shape of a delicate knot, studded with tiny diamonds and rubies. It was exquisitely carved with tiny ancient letters.

"Eric, its beautiful, I've never seen anything so lovely"

"it was made by one of the finest jewellers in Europe, for the court of the King of Sweden. The words are in old Norse"

"So are you going to tell me how you came to have it?"

"Maybe one day, just say you'll wear it for me"

"What do the words mean?"

"Forever, my love"

"So you really want to do this?"

"Yes, surprisingly, I find that I do. We live in the human world now, we need to adapt our ways. You do realise though that we are likely to attract a lot of attention. Will you be happy with this?"

"I don't want lots of fuss, nothing fancy. I just want you, you know that"

"And you shall have me, whenever you want. Perhaps we could start now."

He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. This time we took it real slow. Eric used all of his skills to arouse and tease me, bringing me close to ecstasy then slowing down, drawing out the sensations. I did my best to please him too, until exhaustion, and the approaching dawn, overtook us.

"Sookie, my darling, I have to go. I will call you at first dark"

"Eric, baby, I love you"

'I know"


End file.
